Dig Upon The Stars
by DravenButters
Summary: What the dog of the camp gets up to after night falls...


**Dig upon the stars**** 19/07/2010**

It was late. Complete blackness began to surround the entire camp now. The only light apart from which the moon gave, came from the large campfire, and a few rusty, battered oil lanterns among the tents. The sky was a crytal clear, as it had been for many nights since past. And the air was actually quite fresh. Considering it was during a blight at least. And there was not a cloud in the sky. Not even a stray whisp or smokey streak. Large, ancient, gnarly oaktree's, as well as hundreds of evergeens, circled the camp on all sides. There was no obvious exit to the camp to the untrained eye. The dark wood buzzed with noises. To the point it was impossible to distinguish what made them. This was by no means a forest to enter alone...

... And as usual, Wrex lay snoozing by the camp fire. It was his chosen spot everynight, without fail. Oppostite him. Eating his supper. Which tonight was some kind of broth the fat dwarf of the camp had cooked up, using old dried meat and some kind of strong human drink. Wrex knew it was strong, as he'd tried to drink (_eat_...) a bottle of it a few nights previous... Was Alistair. A Templar knight who talked too much, and who smelt too clean most the time in his opinion. He watched him with a constant look of sheer loathing of his fithly and stinking bad habits. Wrex did actually smell of rotten meat half the time now. He wouldn't however, admit that there was a spot of envy there too... the dogs life really was great compared to his own at this current time. Not only did a dog not have to worry about becoming an actual king when this war was all over (_That was a big enough thing to deal with already for Alistair. A KING? Noooo no no no, I can't be one of THOSE!_), or worry about the next time Morrigan wanted to use him for some "_experiment_" she wanted to try that only _he _could assist with. Even the nicer mage Wynne, had occassional uses for him that he wasn't very fond of. "_Those witches! Why can't they do their jiggery pokery on their own? I'm quite fond of my hair thank you very much!"_

He also itched all over like a flea ridden ogre. It was that filthy mutts fault. He needed a bath, and there wasn't a town, settlement, or village for miles. There was a small lake a way into the dense forest. But you often wouldn't come out if you went in there at night. Many things liked the taste of stray Templars and smelly warhounds at that hour. Even if they hadn't bathed in weeks.

Wrex, far from interested in the knights opinion of him. Lay on his back, hind legs sprawled up, front legs daintily folded on his front. The star filled night sky made his view. The moon was extra big tonight. He thought he wanted to eat it again. _What was it made of?_ This intrigued Wrex often. He'd stare at it for hours wondering how he could get up there. "_Is it made of cheese? It looks like cheese"... _Tongue flapping out his mouth, over the side of his muzzle, oozing with saliva and foam, he made grunting noises akin to that of a content, well fed, pig. If the gods _"were"_ really up there, they wouldn't have had a nice sight. Quite the opposite. But Wrex really didn't care for any of that. It was human stuff. All he cared for was bones, mauling people his master didn't approve of, female mabari's, and digging to the center on the earth everynight. To not very good effect. But that rarely stopped him trying. One day he would discover what was down there. He hoped it was edible.

Hearing a ruffling, light footed noise ahead of him. He cracked open his left eye a little wider and skewed it to see who was coming. All whilst still upside down on his back. The singing girl was coming over to him. Wrex liked her very much. She scratched the back of his ears. And even his belly if he was lucky. She had fire red hair in braids, and smelt of flowers. Wrex preffered the smell of roast chicken. But he wasn't about to protest.

"why hello again my cute little doggie prince" she said in a tone that was far too soft and lovely for what she was speaking too. _A warhound as big as her, still covered in whatever he'd last mauled, with a full set of razor sharp slarthery teeth, a smooshed up nose, and paws the size of large hams..._

Wrex awkwardly rolled up in a heap. Stub tail waggling crazilly. Like a sausage about to explode in a fire. Half his face was damp with slobber, and his ears were pointing in opposite directions from where he'd laid on them. He excitedly barked at her presence.

Alastair, still sitting just across from them oppostite the fire, rolled his eyes with a "ughhh,please...I'm going to be sick...", before turning away. That girl really wasn't sound of mind if she considered THAT thing to be "_cute_"...

The girl paid him no heed, she never did. Why he hated this lovely, strong, couragous creature so much, she did not know. She thought he was a handsome little (_big)_ thing. Wrex paid even less attention. He was enjoying a full ear massage now. Everytime she stopped a bit, he'd ram his head back into her hand. Usually the girl would just laugh and contine on scrubbing his leathery, tattered ears. He never pushed his luck too often though. Otherwise, she might miss out on a belly rub sometime. This happened on one occassion, and he couldn't sleep at all that night.

Unaware of how long it'd been since his ear rub had begun, she spoke to him again in that same lovely, almost singing, voice. "and don't you go paying no attention to that _grumpy_ knight my lovely, brave hound. _He_ is just _jealous_". She tickled his chin now.

Alastair was "obviously" meant to hear this. He spun around from his tree stump seat, bowl in hand.

"Oh do continue your little "_conversation_" with Wrex, Leliana. Don't mind me. I'm just sitting over here, "_minding my own buisiness_", trying to relax, perhaps lose all sense to this fine uhhh, "soup", Ohgren made." He swirled it around. It was greyish brown, and smelled distinctly strong, and quite unlike anything he'd _ever_ eaten before. He considered living off the dry stale bread he had left, rather than suffering through Ohgren's cooking. "_who appointed the dwarf head cook tonight anyway?_... " He went on... "Hopefully we may even get through the night without, I don't know?... DYING! If the darkspawn decide to come again as well... Yeaaaah, keep comparing my needs to that of a filthy, slobbering, flea ridden mutt anytime you want Leliana. Really, I don't mind. Not at all. It's not like theres anything better to think aboout is there?"

He started to scratch again.

With that, he got up, and strolled off to this tent, mumbling various things in a tone similiar to that of what a naughty child would make. Which was more-or-less normal for Alistair. At some point, she noticed he'd "mislaid" his supper as well. A _very_ naughty child.

Leliana wanted to laugh again. But she kept it to herself, with a partly hidden smile. Alistair was funny when he was mad. And he regulary was since learning he was next in line to the throne. _"I can't wait to see his face when he's trying to rule over a nation! Oh my great King Alistair!". _She turned back to Wrex.

"and goodnight to you my handsome, strong, brave hound" she said to Wrex, slowly stopping with his ear rub. Wrex started to whine as she went off to her tent too... _why didn't she want a goodnight kiss?_ He wondered. Drool, now dripping from the right hand side of his chops as he panted.

A few seconds later, he remembered something. The small gears of his mind slowly turning to aid in his remembering. It was of great importance. He flung himself around, mildly excited of this important thought, and hurried to the corner of the camp beyond the tents, at a fast lurching trot. Tongue still flapping. It was time to dig to the center of the earth again. With everyone asleep now. Everyone bar the lady who threw fire from her hands at least. _Who would still be up by morning most likely, talking strange things and waving long sticks. Wrex wanted to eat one of those once... she didn't approve much when he eventually did. She had threatened to turn him into a not so corageous toad for that... . _She rarely strayed to this side of the camp without a good cause though. Especially to bother him. A humble, strong, courageos, _handsome_ warhound.

He wouldn't be disturbed this night. He might actually get to the center. With an excited shake of his back, he set to work. Pawing madly at the rough, dry ground. Soil, mud, weeds, and loose rubble took flight all around him...


End file.
